Tú
by LadyMoon6
Summary: Él buscaba las palabras adecuadas para poder decirle los sentimientos. Por cosas de la vida, él la empieza a concer mucho más de lo que ya lo hacia. ¿Tendrá el valor de declararsele?


**Advertencia: Los personajes de Sakura CardCaptor le pertenecen al grupo CLAMP.**

**

* * *

  
**

_**Tú**_

_Déjame ser tus manos y así poder acariciarte…_

_Déjame ser tus ojos y asi poder ver lo hermoso que es la vida…_

_Simplemente déjame ser tu, para poder amarte aun más de lo que ya te amo…_

_Solo dame una oportunidad de demostrarte cuanto te puedo llegar amar. No me cierres las puertas, no me cierres tu corazón. _

_Se que no he sido el mejor, soy imperfecto. Dame una razón por la cual no pueda estar junto a ti. Dame los motivos reales, no los que tu creas, para apartarme de ti._

Aquello tenía planeado decirle a Nakuru, pero no sabia por donde empezar. Yo sabia que ella amaba a Touya, pero no estaba demás de hacer un intento. De…

-¿Estas bien, Yuki? – Era Nakuru quien me sacaba de mis pensamientos

-Si – fue lo único que logre decir. No tuve valor o mejor dicho, no pude hacerlo al verla triste y con los ojos lleno de lagrimas - ¿Estas Bien?

-Claro, como no estarlo. – me lo dijo con tono sarcástico – si el hombre al que yo amo, esta haciendo el amor con mi mejor amiga.

Yo sabía que Touya amaba a Kaho y que esta era la mejor amiga de Nakuru, me dio tristeza verla así, pero no podía hacer nada. Al menos por el momento era lo mejor ofrecerle mi amistad.

-Sabes que puedes contar conmigo, ¿verdad? – le dije abrazándola

-Gracias, Yuki. Contigo me siento… - se quedo callada. Después de unos segundos se levanto y se fue.

Así paso día tras día, semana tras semana; conversábamos, paseábamos, salíamos a algún lugar, definitivamente nos íbamos conociendo más. Hasta que después de seis meses, un día de lluvia recibí una noticia…

_Yuki:_

_Me gustaría que seas el padrino de mi boda. Me caso con Kaho._

_Touya._

_PD: Espero tu respuesta pronto_

Me quede congelado, no sabia si Nakuru lo sabia, pero Touya siempre fue así, nunca exteriorizaba sus emociones o sentimientos. Sabia que él no le correspondía a alguien como Nakuru, ¿Qué se le hace? Estaba absorto en mis pensamientos, mirando no se ni a donde, solo se que estaba perdido en un mar confuso de sentimientos y pensamientos. Quería por un lado ser el padrino, ya que él siempre había sido mi mejor amigo, por otro tenia a Nakuru, llegue a amarla mas con lo que pasábamos el tiempo juntos. Desperté de mi mar cuando escuche el timbre de la puerta. Camine despacio, como temiendo a recibir una noticia desagradable. Tenía muchas sensaciones que no sabría describirlas, pero _pasara lo que pasara, todo marcharía bien_; aquella frase siempre la decía la pequeña Sakura.

Estaba ahí, parada enfrente mío y mojada por la lluvia que caía. La invite a pasar.

-Ya te enteraste que Touya se casa. – me lo dijo de la manera mas tranquila.

-Si… - no sabía como decirle lo que me había pedido, pero reuní el valor necesario y… - me pidió que sea su padrino de bodas.

-Kaho, me pidió que yo sea la madrina. – estaba triste, lo veía en su mirada – No se que decirle, es mi mejor amiga, pero…

-No engañes a nadie, Nakuru. Si no deseas… - trate de que se sintiera mejor. – es tu…

-Tú que decides.

-No lo se. Simplemente no se nada, princesa – me salio de la nada decirle eso.

Nos miramos fijamente los ojos, perdiéndonos en la mirada de cada uno, descifrando nuestros sentimientos. No supe en que momento, o en que segundo, me fui acercando hasta que sentí como mis labios rozaban los suyos. Era una dulzura, era una ternura…

¿Qué diablos hacia? Era mi amiga… Bueno, yo sentía algo más por ella, pero de ella no sabía exactamente que sentía hacia mí.

En que momento, ella estaba sentada a horcajadas encima mío, en que segundo nos estábamos acariciándonos con pasión y fuego. Nos separamos, mirándonos a los ojos, había pasión, ternura y amor. Una mezcla rara en nosotros dos, pero a mi me gustaba que fuese así.

-Llévame a la cama y hazme tuya, Yuki. – me susurro en el oído. Yo no espere más. La cogí de la cintura y me la lleve hacia mi cuarto y la deposite sutilmente en la cama.

Nos mirábamos. Nos perdíamos en el mar profundo de nuestros ojos.

Lentamente la iba besando desde sus labios hasta el cuello, me entretenía ahí, luego subía por una de sus mejillas y le mordía sutilmente el lóbulo de su oreja.

-Dime, que pare, porque después no podré hacerlo, Nakuru – le dije, cuando ella empezó a acariciarme con mas profundidad.

-No quiero que te detengas. Quiero que me hagas sentir tuya. Lo único que te pido…

-¿Eres virgen?

-Si…

Esa confesión basto para que yo la amara aun más de lo que se merecía esta preciosa princesa.

¿Cuánto tiempo pasamos amándonos? No lo sabía…

Al amanecer, la luz del sol empezó a fastidiarme. Trate de moverme para acomodarme mejor, pero sentí un peso a lado mió, y encima una mano fina encima de mi tórax.

-¿Te desperté? – Nakuru me preguntaba aquello con cierto temor.

-No, el sol se encargo de hacer el trabajo de levantarme – se rió y me miro con ternura. – Nakuru, yo…

-Fue la mejor noche de mi vida, Yuki. No me arrepiento de nada.

-¿Segura? – le pregunte con cierta timidez – mira, esto yo no lo planee ni nada, y no quisiera…

-¿Estas enamorado de mi? – Esa pregunta me desconcertó totalmente – Yuki, yo… Me enamore de ti. Me fui a Tokio, trate de olvidarte, pero se me hizo imposible cuando me llego la nota de Kaho, porque me acorde que Touya era tu mejor amigo y no quiero ser manzana de discordia entre ustedes dos. A él, lo había logrado olvidar, pero no a ti. Extrañaba tu cercanía, tus abrazos, tus consejos… Yuki, yo…- le di un dulce beso. La silencie.

-Siempre lo estuve, siempre estabas ahí, incrustada como daga en mi corazón, no podía, no quería olvidarte. Pero respetaba tu decisión. Sabes como soy, no quería entrometerme en tus sentimientos, aunque a mi me doliera.

Sentí como se acurrucaba más hacia mí, y yo, ni corto ni perezoso, la abrazaba más hacia mí…

_Touya:_

_Sabrás que Nakuru también fue solicitada por Kaho para ser la madrina. Así que ambos, les agradecemos que nos haya tomado en cuenta. No dudes que estaremos ahí. Aceptamos ser sus padrinos._

_Yuki y Nakuru_

Ya llevábamos un par de meses viviendo juntos, todos los sabían, excepto Touya y Kaho. Se llevarían la sorpresa del siglo. Pues nosotros nos enteramos por la pequeña Sakura y la señorita Tomoyo, que Touya se casaba con Kaho porque la dejo embarazada. Pena por él, pero así es la vida. No tuve que seguir pensando como decirle a Nakuru que me dejara estar cerca de ella, aunque sea como amigo. Porque logre quedarme con ella como su novio y como su amigo. Ahora recuerdo las palabras de la joven Tomoyo: S_olo el tiempo y el destino nos aguardan situaciones y recompensas para cada uno de nosotros._

**FIN**

**

* * *

**

**Notas de la Autora:**

Este fic lo hice en un momento de suma tristeza y melancolia. Ahi esta el resultado.

Tambien se lo dedico a la pequeña Milah-Chan, por ser una estupenda persona y una gran amiga. Espero que te puedas recuperar pronto pequeña.

Bueno, gracias por leer mis fic, ojalan puedan dejar review, acepto opiniones y sugerencias. Gracias a los que me han ido dejando a lo largo de mis one-shot y a los que lo han ido leyendo. Eso es todo por el momento, tratare de en estos días de subir el fic: Lagrimas y uno nuevo que estoy haciendo. Nos vemos hasta la próxima.


End file.
